


Minifalda

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Drabble, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Pansy muerde sus labios muriendo de ternura ante el tenue sonrojo que cubre las mejillas de su novia [...]





	Minifalda

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 12

**Minifalda**

—Sé te ve muy bien —la sonrisa de Pansy en vez de darle confianza la hace removerse incómoda. La mirada de arriba abajo que le dedica ayuda mucho menos.

Se gira mirándose al espejo sonrojándose al ver que a pesar de su incomodidad la minifalda que su novia le ha prestado le queda muy bien; de un bonito color negro con bordados verdes que combina con la blusa verde musgo préstamo también de Pansy. Gira sin apartar la vista del espejo tratando de acostumbrarse a la imagen de sus muslos descubiertos y los tacones altos.

—No estoy muy segura Pansy —dice mirándola apenada.

Pansy muerde sus labios muriendo de ternura ante el tenue sonrojo que cubre las mejillas de su novia; la combinación entre lo sexy que se ve y su timidez la tiene entre acercarse y lanzar la cita por la borda para pasar la noche haciendo cosas más interesantes o simplemente abrazarla durante toda la noche viendo películas mientras comen helado.

—Tengo un vestido que se te vería hermoso —dice abrazándola con fuerza sonriendo con cariño—, si deseas cambiarte lo buscaré.

El alivio que baña el rostro de Hermione le hace reír con suavidad besando su frente. Se separa de ella caminando al armario para buscar un vestido que sabe le quedará perfecto; mientras hace eso piensa que es lo mejor, así nadie miraría de más a su novia, verla con ropa corta y reveladora es un placer que le corresponde sólo a ella.


End file.
